1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an engine mounting and, more particularly, to a rugged resilient mount for attaching a relatively heavy engine to a frame to prevent metal-to-metal contact between the engine and the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In mounting an engine to the frame of a vehicle, a pathway of metal-to-metal contact can generally be followed from engine to frame. Considerable undesired noise is generated from such an arrangement especially where high dynamic forces create large amounts of vibration. It is highly desirable to provide means for mounting the engine to the frame which eliminates metal-to-metal contact and effectively absorbs vibrational energy.
Resilient engine mounts are known in the prior art for absorbing vibrational forces to deter the transmission of such forces between the engine and the frame. Illustrative of prior art patents are Crews U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,856, Kirchgessner et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,231, Herman et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,099 and Hermann et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,100, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.